


Strip Game

by Bright_Sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Lee Seung Gil, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Shenanigans, Grossed Out Yurio, M/M, Yuuri's Tummy Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: The Katsuki family hosts a party at the hot springs and the boys get drunk.





	Strip Game

**Author's Note:**

> BLESS THE STAGE SHOW! WE’RE GETTING A MOVIE AND VICTURI IS CONFIRMED TO BE THE CUTEST DRUNK COUPLE IN EXISTENCE! WE’VE BEEN GIVEN SO MANY BEAUTIFUL THINGS.
> 
> Sorry that this is a bit messy. Normally I take my time but I was too excited about everything happening to wait. I’ll clean it up later but in the meantime enjoy!

“Victor.”

“Yuri?”

Two hands folded over Victor’s cheeks. Gentle fingers rubbed delicate circles and other little shapes into the soft, unblemished skin. Loving brown eyes stared deeply into sparkling blue and a smile spread over Yuri’s lips. As suddenly as he had taken Victor’s face between his hands, Yuri pushed his fiance’s cheeks together and forced soft lips to squish.

“You’re a fish!”

Laughter bubbled from the two skaters and they fell over onto the floor in a drunken heap. Yuri tipped a half-empty bottle of wine he had found on the floor, pressing the lip of it to Victor’s mouth. The wine spilled out from the bottle, half of the sweet liquid cascading over Victor’s face instead of inside his mouth. Victor didn’t seem to care though and happily drank from the bottle before throwing himself at Yuri and rubbing his wine soaked hair and face into the junction of Yuri’s neck and shoulder.

A scoff pushed itself past Yurio’s lips as he watched and he glared at his own drink, a simple cherry coke with ice. “Disgusting,” he muttered, though there was the tiniest glint of a smile in the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know who’s worse,” Otabek admitted. “Those two or…” He raised a finger, drawing the attention off of the Russian and Japanese man to Seung-gil and Nishigori. Seung-gil had crowded the married man into the corner of the room. There was a stupid smile on his face and a light blush on his cheeks from the alcohol running through his system. With determination in his eye, Seung-gil straddled Nishigori’s lap and pressed plush lips to the corner of the married man’s mouth.

“Seung-gil!” Phichit squealed while snapping over a dozen photos. “You need to drink more often.”

Yurio shook his head as he watched the show. “Glad to see everything’s going to plan,” he muttered, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Everything was in no way going to plan. The original plan was to have a quiet night at the hot springs with some good sake and hot food. With it finally being the offseason worries about routines and competitions were placed on the back burner, making now the perfect time to do something as one big group. The Katsuki family decided that something would be a party at the hot springs to congratulate all the skaters on another year of beautiful skating. Everyone had shown up, even Seung-gil Lee despite his constant refusals to the invitations Yuri’s mother sent out.

The peaceful, quiet party had died after lasting about an hour. An hour into the party, Chris came bearing gifts of home-brewed wine and a case of Victor’s favorite vodka. Now, the quiet little party had become a mess of drunken slurs, groping, and strip shows.

“Victor, let’s play our game,” Yuri cried out, his giggly words slurring together.

“But we are,” Victor reminded and he held up a blue-grey sweater. “I got your shirt!”

“Wha?!” Yuri looked down at himself, finding that he was indeed now missing his shirt along with his socks.

From across the room, Chris belted out a laugh, spilling some of his sake as he did. “Come on, Yuri!” he called. “Don’t let him beat you!”

“Huh?” Phichit looked up from his phone, glancing between Chris and his best friend. “What did I miss?”

“They started their strip game.”

“Their what?”

“Oh, they do this every time they get drunk together,” Yuri’s mother reassured. She was sitting next to Chris- refilling drinks and the bowls of chips scattered on the table. “If one of them makes the other blush, the one who blushes strips.”

“Whoever gets the other to strip completely is the winner but...” Chris smirked and winked at the Thai skater. “All parties win in the end.”

“Everyone!” All eyes flew to Victor. The drunk had his arms wrapped around Yuri now and his fingers brushed tiny circles over the soft pudge of Yuri’s stomach. “Look at Yuri’s cute tummy!”

“V— Victor!” A blush raced up Yuri’s neck and covered his cheeks. “It’s not cute!”

“Yes, it is.” Victor bent forward and kissed at the soft skin. “It’s so squishy~” the Russian sing-songed. “Soft and cute squishy tum-tummy~”

Yuri’s face turned an even darker shade of red and Victor started to unbutton Yuri’s pants.

“So, so cute~” Victor continued to sing. “No one’s cuter than my Yura~”

A dark glint sparkled in the corners of Yuri’s eyes and he leaned forward, grabbing Victor by the shirt collar and drawing him up to his face for a kiss on the nose. “And no one’s more pretty than my Vitya,” he whispered hotly. Victor’s eyes widened instantly and Yuri chuckled devilishly. “Pretty blue eyes, silvery hair…” Yuri kissed Victor’s forehead then and whispered something into Victor’s ear. Victor’s face instantly flooded with heat and the blush on his cheeks spread down to the rest of his body. He moaned and pushed closer to Yuri, lust building in his eyes.

A pillow sent the two of them falling back onto the floor and laughter boomed throughout the little room as Victor and Yuri looked around in confusion.

“Keep it PG!” Yurio shrieked at the two. He had thrown the pillow he had been sitting on and now held Otabek’s as a silent threat.

Yuri pouted at the gold medalist. “But I was winning!”

“No, I was!” Victor countered.

Yuri threw Otabek’s pillow, sending it into Victor’s face. “The last time you two overdid it you went parading on Hasetsu Castle’s roof!” He held his hands out, exasperated. “Naked!”

“We were stretching!” Victor argued. “Like…” He threw his arms up and spread his legs. “...this!”

Groaning, Yurio turned to Yuri’s mother with pleading blue-green eyes. She grinned up at him and shook her head. “Sorry, dear,” she apologized. “Best to let them get it out of their systems.”

Chris bobbed his head and patted her shoulder lightly. “You’re a wise woman Mrs. Katsuki.”

Defeated, Yurio plopped back into his seat and leaned heavily against Otabek’s side. Instinctively, Otabek swung his arm out, wrapping it over Yurio’s shoulders to give him a comforting squeeze.

“I hate them,” Yurio pouted.

“You don’t.”

Yurio glared up at his best friend but the look did nothing to sway the older skater. He just sat there, one arm tucked around Yurio’s shoulders and the other resting on the table his own coke sat. Yurio’s shoulders sagged. “Fine,” he huffed. “You’re righ—”

A hard body flew into his and both Yurio and Otabek went tumbling to the floor. The two blinked in confusion and their vision focussed on the pink-cheeked faces of Victor and Yuri. They were sprawled over Yurio and Otabek, all clothes (besides Victor’s socks and Yuri’s underwear) missing from their bodies.

“I take it back,” Yurio growled and he kicked his feet out, trying to shake the two naked drunks off of him. “Get off you disgusting pigs!”

“But Yurio~” the two cried out. They nuzzled at Yurio’s cheeks, pulling a blush out of the boy. “We love you sooo much!”

“The...the feeling isn’t mutual!”

Yurio continued to scream and kick at the two while Otabek just stayed where he was, watching the show like he didn’t have two naked men sprawled over his body. The others in the room watched them, smiles on their faces and laughter bubbling deep within their chests. Seung-gil had finally crawled off of Nishigori and was now sitting in Phichit’s lap like a tired puppy. Phichit humored him and stroked his fingers through Seung-gil’s hair all while still updating his Instagram with the Victuri and Otayuri pile he was sure would break not only his followers but the internet as well. 


End file.
